runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones
Category:Rise of Angeror This is my second role-play, and is a sequel to Souls of the Damned, making a trilogy. It again involves characters from previous role-plays. It is part of the Rise of Angeror Trilogy. Basic Idea If you're a hero, you've got to stop the villains from reopening the Void. However it's the otherway round if you're a villain. - you must find a way to open it and repeat the events of Souls of the Damned before the timeline paradox passes. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. Have fun! Enlistment The Alone 5 creatures for more, see article The Outcasts The Assassin and Prototype The Shadow Fleet See the article for its force composition. The Federation of Fear See article The Gielinor Defender Group See article Jigo, Lance, Treo and Peterickton Title is self explanatory. Characters ToaBionicle *Name: The Assassin *Species: Human *Status: Unknown *Affiliation: Himself *Goal: Unknown *Name: Prototype *Species: Cyborg *Status: Rebuilt *Affliation: The Assassin *Goal: Unknown The evil dude *Name: Angeror *Species: Unknown Transcendental being *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Various *Goal: Seek and destroy *Name: Kirop *Species: Kirop *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Shadow Fleet *Goal: Unknown *Name: The Federation of Fear *Members: Grim Reper, Hydraxor, Karaza, Cyber-Lord, Judoon Chief, Scorpozis Alpha, Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, Commander Zantroz, Nazaratol *Status: Alive *Goal: Revenge Fegaxeyl *Name: Drauss *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void *Name: Cratus XVII *Species: Crate Creature *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void *Name: The Prodigies *Species: Human (Prodigy) *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void Jigo22 *Name: Jigo *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: No Affiliation *Goal: Stop any evil plans of any evil character. *Name: Lance *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: RuneScape *Goal: Defend the whole world *Name: Treo *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: King's Order *Goal: Do whatever his brother does *Name: Peterickton *Species: Canine (Talking Dog) *Status: Alive *Affiliation: No Affiliation *Goal: Munching some bones, and help Jigo and his friends Introduction Evil groups have popped up, trying to reopen the void and repeat the events of Souls of the Damned. Will Angeror and his followers reopen the void and destroy runescape? Or will he be stopped for good? =Role-Play= Chapter 1 - Discovery "Leader!" shouted Argoyle, in his squeaky voice, "We have infiltrated the Dracomancer Base!" "And?" whispered Traptra, the leader. "We have stolen these files from the disaster office." he said, ripping open his sack and taking out some red papers. " This may be the greatest breakthrough since we took these forms! And that was 3 years ago!" Traptra took the papers. He read hem quickly and passed them round the group. All of them stared at it in awe. When he was given back the papers, he burnt them to smithereens. "We are Angeror's chosen ones. We shall carry out this task ourselves, and if anyone rebels," he said, glacing towards his hand and making a spark, "They will be... disposed of. Do you understand?" The group nodded. They then held the steel pipes that lined the chamber and evaporated into thin air. Chapter 2 - Sunny day Jigo woke up, standed up and went to the kitchen, his mom gave him his breakfast and he ate it, he then took a shower, dressed up and went out, heading to Lumbridge castle; he, however, was being followed. "Hey Jigo, where are you going huh?" asked something behind him, he looked back, then down and he saw a German Shepdog. "Oh my god, not you..." said Jigo while he kept walking. "Are you going for a walk, I enjoy walks, specially walking with you, beacause you love walking too, if you love walking and i love walking, we both love walking so we walk together beacause we love walking!" Said the dog. "You know walking is fun and healthy that's why you and i love it, you know that's why, don't you huh, huh, HUH?????" he kept saying and repeating, talking about walking and how he liked it until Jigo shouted "SHUT UP!". Jigo walked up the stairs and was speaking with Lance and Treo. "Jigo, why did you bring Peterickton here?" Asked Lance. "He followed me, as usual" Answered him. "Whaddaya say if we go visit the old man" Said Treo, everyone agreed, even the dog. It was a very sunny day, when they arrived at the Wise Old Man's House, he told them something was wrong, but he had some important things to do and that he needed them to investigate, they accepted, but they didn't knew where to look, so they only hoped they would stumble with something. 20:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3 - Kidnap, Again The Alone Ones waited until Lance and his gang had left. Iemoion floated in front of the wise old man, and disguised himself as Lance. "What are you doing? You've got to go out there and stop it!" "Why?" Iemoion whispered, and he took his and to his head and ripped it off. TWOM was stunned, and Glom came and bagged him up. The sheer power of Angeror's energies prevented TWOM from using magic. "Do you like getting kidnapped, old man? You seem to get kidnapped alot!" whispered Traptra into he sack. ---- "I have a feeling" said Prototype. "I can sense something of great evil, floating on the air." "So can I. But do you know what is really frightening me? It has an Angeror whiff to it." Said The Assassin. He stroked the now in-active staff of power, which he had kept not for any particular use, but for the memories it held. He then stood up, and looked at prototype. "Well, You know what? I'm going to do something about it. Come on, we're going to The Wise old man. Maybe he can explain it." He took the tele-pebble out of his pocket. Boop! "This isn't Draynor!" said Prototype. "No, there's something I must do first." They were at John's grave. He placed the staff in the hads of Death, and then teleported to Draynor, where they saw the hint of flame over TWOM's house. Chapter 4 - Ambassadors of Anger A huge battle cruiser was floating above Gielinor in deep space. Inside was holding representatives, ambassadors etc. Angeror was one of them. "And so now you are the Federation of Fear..." Angeror paused, then started speaking again. "All of you have a debt to settle with this planet. Especially the GDG and Dracomancers. You know, I had a quick word with that Draco, but that ended in flames." "That is not the point. All of you have had revenge at least once, yet they beat us. I have cursed the planet to be victims of time, but the curse will only take effect in a year or so. I have also contacted some of my followers on the planet, and they seem to be doing well." "But you, the Federation, can go down there, beat the crap out of them, experiment on them, torture them, do whatever you feel will get revenge. John Dixon is dead, so a Time Lord is out of the way. They can be defenceless, but the GDG still pose a threat. That is why you must avenge yourselves in secret, away from them." "I would let you destroy the GDG, but they will be the ones truly suffering from my curse in the future. I forbid you to kill its leaders. But I have called you all for another important reason. I must change my form." He held up an egg, and it hatched. Angeror absorbed the egg and let out a huge ray of power. He was transforming into whatever was the origin of the egg. He got up, he was completely different. He was an Xenomorph. "I chose this form, for my respect for these creatures! They invade, kill, lay eggs... the perfect image for an entity of chaos." Everyone was stunned. "Questions about this later! Just get down there, and avenge yourselves!" The Grim Reaper, Hydraxor, Karaza, Judoon Chief, Cyber-Lord, Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, Scorpzis Alpha, Nazaratol and Commander Zantroz left for a shuttle. What a colourful bunch. Arnie 15:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5 - Frightening Death The federation waited on the shuttle. The grim thought of John Dixon. Then, so suddenly it could kill you, the spirit of John Dixon appeared in front of him. "Death. We meet again." said John, smiling. "Look John. Look at your planet. We are about to destroy it!" "Oh no, My planet was destroyed millions of years ago. You played your part, didn't you death? I remember. You promised to save my family. You broke a promise death! What will happen next? Grass'll be purple, water will be green. The ancient laws state that Death cannot break a promise!" "I do not abide by the ancient laws!" "You saw what happened didn't you? You can see death when it happens. You saw me, the new Grim Reaper, and you couldn't stand it. So you made a deal with Angeror, didn't you? He said that you'd still be death! Anything wrong with your powers, Death?" "I cannot see death as strongly as I could..." he started "You are not Death! I am! Being trapped in the void does not stop the responsibility!" "How can I be Death again?" said Death in a pleading voice. "Protect my friend , The Assassin. Sheild him from me. When Angeror is dead, your powers will be returned and I shall finaly rest in peace." And with that he faded away. For a moment there, Death had been frightened. Chapter 6 - The Dark Side "I hope you're not thinking of betraying me..." The Reaper looked around, and saw Angeror. "Do not listen to that fool, I will revoke his powers and give them back to you...Now, get on that ship!" The Reaper went on the shuttle, and blasted out of the sky. Angeror looked forward into the future, and saw the destruction of GDG hq. "Revenge is sweet..." ---- The shuttle turned its stealth circuit, turning it invisible. It landed in Draynor Manor. The Federation then locked up the inhabitants, and put a force field around the building, so no one could enter. A massive battle computer was installed and took the size of a room, where the Federation are working behind the scenes. ---- A pirate was looking out to sea in Port Sarim. He saw bliss, tranquility...and lots of battleships heading towards him. The Shadow Fleet had arrived on the scene. Shadow missiles were firing everywhere, and Port Sarim was going to sink again.... Arnie 18:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 7 - Master Angeror appeared in the base of The Alone Ones. "My spawn!" he said, "Here, at once!" They came into the chamber before him. They stood there in awe. "I can appear on Gielenor while this paradox is in place. You also help me, by strenghtening my connection even more. Unfortunately, I cannot walk out from this base. Certain... enchantments stop me from doing so. I need you to open the void. Only then will I be at my most powerful. And who do we have here?" he said, nodding toward the sack. Glom turned it upside-down and the wise old man fell out, unconsious. Angeror smiled. "I'll be having some fun with him..." ---- The Assassin walked into the shack. The wise old man wasn't there. A hole had been smashed out the back, and a trail of fire and small pebbles led out through it. They followed it until they heard a voice. "Hello A" Chapter 8 - A Random Selection As confused as they were, the kids didn't know what to do, they asked everywhere if the had seen something strange, the only things they heard about was a farmer claiming that his cow was flying and a boy who was constantly trying to pass through a wall, the things were worse as they advanced deeply in the country, they had been in that for hours, weird enought, they reached some crossroads, Peterickton choosed a random road as, finally, he was too tired to talk, they walked through that road until, by pure coincidence, they reached the base of the Alone Ones, however, they didn't had a clue, but they still entered to ask. 23:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 9 - Paradox Angeror picked up the WOM, then paused. "I cannot harm him, I have seen the future...and he is the victim of my curse. I must leave and attend a secret meeting with the Beings of Universal Power. But, you, my servants, must get the Eye of Angeror off from the Creed of Assassins. They may be loyal to me, so only say you only get the Eye on my orders." Angeror disappeared. ---- The Draynor bank was busier than ever. But there was one strange, but fat, customer. The doors suddenly bolted. Everyone was trapped. "May I help you sir?" "Your blood would do, matey" replied the fat guy. "Im sorry, this isn't a blood bank." "Idiot! I meant i kill you for your blood! Jeez!" The fat guy revealed a zip, and unzipped his head. And a green monster appeared out of the blue. Cyranus. The bank guards rushed in, but they were killed by the Slitheen. All the players were attacking, but a Judoon just smashed out of a deposit box. Everyone was getting slaughtered. Some were trying to get out, but then a Scorpozi appeared and sliced them up. No mercy. The news of the attack spread quickly, but the attackers disappeared. The Federation just had their first move. ---- Some Kirops had just deployed from their fleet, while others were still in their battleships, destroying Port Sarim. The Kirop ground troops were being attacked by unknown forces, but those forces were obliterating, as the Kirops used shadow machine guns. The Kirops had then entered Draynor village. The fleet had also gone to attack the Wizards tower. The market stalls were flipped over, and goods stolen or eaten. The Kirops were just squeaking, bringing down an army of goblins nearby. Arnie 15:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Bombardment "Drauss!" "Doarle? What is it?" "These papers. Just came through." Drauss scanned the sheets for a few seconds, then muttered something. "What was that?" asked Doarle. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." replied Drauss, "So, Port Sarim's under attack again?" "'Fraid so." "Grr! I thought our buffer fleet would stop them." "Apparently, the Kirop fleet didn't come up on the sonars of any monitor sub." "Sorcery..." thought Drauss, out loud. "You know what this means?" "No?" "The Kirops are worse at magic than, er, this stapler." Drauss picked up a staple gun on his desk and clicked it a few times. "See? Pathetic!" "So...?" "So, they must be in league with someone who wants to cause chaos and destruction, and has access to magic." "You mean Angeror?" "Can you think of anyone else?" "Perhaps... but we need a solution to this Kirop attack now." Drauss, who had been leaning in his chair, bolted upright. "You're right. Let's see," he said as he rummaged through a file cabinet in a draw marked "Areospace", "Aha! Get some Dragonbombers and Wyvernfighters up in the sky. Arm 'em with torpedoes." "Anything else?" "Get us a combat sub. You, me, and... ah, La'ab. Tell the others to wait here with Cratus." "Gotcha." Doarle saluted then ran off. Drauss stood up, turned off his computer, and walked out the door of his office, locking it. He smiled to himself. "Time for action!" --Fegaxeyl 16:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 11 - Peace? The GDG planes started to bomb the Shadow Fleet. The Vicans and Kirops were stupid enough to jump into the sea. Many ships were destroyed, but The Tridax remained. The pilots saw on their scans that they were unmanned, and all the crew were floating in the water. "What the hell are they doing in there?" cried a pilot over the comm. "They are id-i-ots. End of." replied another pilot. ---- A man went up to the Kirop troops in Draynor market, raising his hands. The Kirops were confused, and copied him. The man was puzzled, so he drew out a white flag. The Kirops still didn't understand. But they stopped firing. "I am representing a group called the GDG. I am here to ask for peace? We mean no harm, but maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" One Kirop still didn't understand. Instead, it gave him some seeds. "No thanks, I don't want seeds, I want peace" The Kirop squeaked its name. The man rolled his eyes. They were impossible to negotiate with. But his counterpart came running up to him. "Sir! I have a translator, which translates any language!" He turned it on. The Kirop started talking. "Hungry." The man gave him a pie. The Kirop just stared at it, and threw it at the mans face. "Human dead." "Yes, very funny, but really we want peace---" The Kirops started to walk away, taking food. They seemed to cease fire, for now. Arnie 16:33, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 12 - Evil Thingys "This place has an evil feel" Said Lance while entering the Alone Ones' base. "Yep, I smell Evil Thingys" Said the dog. They were going deeper in the cave when Lance said that they must hide, they did so and then he explained he saw monsters inside, Jigo took his axe and Lance his sword, the dog prepared to bite and Treo did a magic trick, they charged and... (Continue the fight, but let me finish it.) Chapter 13 - Protection "I have been told to protect you" said The Grim Reaper, his hands behind his back. "Who has told you? Why are you following me?" said the Assassin. "An old friend of yours. He has told me, with specific instructions, to protect you from all harm." "Is this a sick Joke? Are you saying that someone i know... John told you to do this. Thats wha your saying. You think that just because you're death you can come up with crap like that and get away with it!" "I will show you the truth" Death said, and cracked open a pebble beside him on the floor. A flickering vision of John Dixon appeared in front of them. it said, "Testing, Testing, 1,2,3, Ok, this is for when A thinks death's telling porkies. Well, my friend, Death cannot break a promise, and he will promise your safety." The vision flickered away, and The Assassin stood there stunned. "I promise that while you are with me, you will come to no harm. What happens outside my care is not affected by the charm." The Assassin reluctantly allowed him to come along with them. It would be a long day. ---- The Alone Ones created a barrier of fire around the entrance blocking the childish idiots from getting in. They then went off to get the Eye. Chapter 14 - Researching Treo pumped water against the fire wall and reduced it to ashes, they proceeded to get the Wise Old Man, he was inconcisious, the dog licked his face and he awoke. They teleported back to Varrock in order to investigate, they visited Reldo, who wasn't very occupied. "They talked about "The Eye", something important they must look for" Told Lance to Reldo. "That must be the recently robbed Eye of Angeror!, they are after it, you must get it before them, the Creed of Assasins have it." Reldo hurried to say. The librarian and the old man gave the good luck to the adventurers and went back to their normal life, while the boys headed to the Dagon'hai caves. Chapter 15 - Phase Two "The Assassin" gave the Eye to Trapta, after a long conversation. He just nodded and bolted the door. The Alone Ones then set off, thinking of a new plan to repeat history. ---- After the Draynor bank slaughter, the Federation carried onto phase two. They had a complicated plan to destroy Lumbridge, involving the River Lum. Zantroz, Hydraxor and the Cyber-Lord infiltrated the Lumbridge river farm, which stops the river from flooding. And it was raining. It couldn't get more perfective. Zantroz smashed down the door, and killed the farmer and his dog with a bolt of energy. He then pulled a lever, lifting the great water wheel out. The Cyber-Lord then destroyed the artificial river bank, sewage and gutters, causing the river to rise. Hydraxor then got a TNT bomb, pressed down the lever, and there was an explosion on the other side of the river. There was a huge wave, and it was heading towards Lumbridge. It was now a tsunami. It struck Lumbridge. Chapter 16 - The Objects of Power The Group traveled around, trying to find the Alone Ones' base. They couldn't find it, and they ended up camping in the desert, even though the base was directly underneath them. "So how do we stop this?" said The Assassin. "You have already encountered a couple. The Staff of Power and the Book of Shadows. They are in a group of 5 objects created by the creators of the universe. The Staff of Power, The Book of Shadows, The Vial of Healing, the Candle of Mending and the Spear of Life. Two of them have been destroyed; we'll have to collect the other ones. If those three are within a metre of each other, the other two will appear as well, and then we can create the ultimate weapon - the Death Sabre*." Said Grim, using differnt lengths of hay to represent them. He drew symbols in the sand. He placed his hand over the symbols, and they rose fromn the sand and fell on op of each other, forming a skull. ---- The sun rose and the sky was flooded with the red of the dawn. Black clouds quilted the sky, dampening the mood of the travelers. They decided to go north, to Varrock, and talk to Reldo. Luckily, The Assassin still had the Tele-Pebble, and they were whisked into the square. Grim put his invisibility cloak around the group, and they walked into the castle. Once they were in the library, Grim locked the door and they threw off the cloak. An adventurer saw this and ran towards them. Grim placed out his hand and a tombstone appeared on the spot. Reldo backed away, and clutched the books he was carrying like they were his newborn children. Prototype walked forward and said "We mean you no harm. We wish to talk to you about something" "W,w,w,what do you want?" said Reldo, his pet book running round his feet. "We were wondering what you knew about the Objects of Power?" Reldo screamed with pain, clutched his chest and collapsed. He then sat upright, his eyes going backwards into his head. He said, in a ghostly voice, "The staff, I leave to Titania, for he shall know what to do. The book, I give to the Wise old man, as he has great life within him. The candle, I place on Trollheilm, to help fix the poor. The spear, I give to Dargenath, for he will not mistreat it. And the vial I hide in Zanaris, where it belongs. This is my will. I am Atlas, and you shall follow my request." He then closed his eyes and fell silent. "Where shall we go first?" Said Prototype. "The Draconic Plane. Dargenath had the spear last time I saw him. " *''Guess who it's named after' Chapter 17 - The Spider and the Alien A small creature in the corner heard everything. It was a spider. It wasn't noticed. The spider scanned the trio. It then scuttled away. Prototype noticed it, but it disappeared before he could destroy it. "We are being watched" Proto hissed. "We must go" said the Reaper. ---- The spider had teleported to Hell. Angeror was on a throne, with Deathworms beneath his feet. The spider whispered to him. "The Draconic Plane? Thats out of the Federation's league. But I cannot go there either. Better send in the aliens." He tried to create a portal into the Draconic Plane, but failed. He tried to contact Draco, but that failed as well. Angeror had a new idea. He conjured up a portal from an alien world. Angeror was telepathically ordering something. Then the ground shook, and 20 Xenomorphs burst through. And then they swarmed into a portal to Varrock. "An Xenomorph is the perfect killing machine... beings such as myself couldn't cope! They are resistant to everything!" The spider then teleported away. ---- The Grand Exchange was bsuy as usual, but then some evil hungry aliens burst through. The news spread quickly. The Grand Exchange was sealed off, but the aliens are slowing making a way out. Everyone in the Grand Exchange was eaten alive. Prototype had heard the news, as they ran out of the library. "Its a warning from Angeror! He is onto us!" he shouted. "We must get the spear of life! Ignore the aliens, we can undo the damage later!" The Assassin cried. It was a chain link of events, that will eventually lead to a reaction. Draynor bank is slaughtered. Port Sarim and Wizards Tower destroyed. Freak Tsunami wave hits Lumbridge. Now Grand Exchange quarantined because of aliens. When is the reaction gonna blow? Arnie 15:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 18 - Role Call Drauss, La'ab, and Doarle jumped out of their commandeered sub and onto the jetty. They ran up into the town, where two men were standing. One held a white flag, the other, a hankerchief. Hankerchief-guy was wiping his face down and smelt of pastry. "What's going on?" Drauss asked. "They aren't too interested in attacking us, sir. But they seem to want food." White-flag-guy answered. "How did you find out?" "Universal translator." said the Hankerchief-guy, showing Drauss the large, boxy gadget. "That? You're joking. That's been around since the Undead Invasion!" "We found it in a supply cupboard, nearby." At this point, Drauss gave a nervous cough. He thought he had dropped something when he and the Wise Old Man had been attacking the Undead Demons in Port Sarim. Well, the thing never had really worked anyway. "We've got a better translator. La'ab, get in the sub and radio for Urtur to come over. He's the best translator we have." Drauss ordered. "Gotcha." nodded La'ab as he ran off. Drauss and Doarle stood still, speaking quietly, until a huge crowd of Kirops started walking their way, bumping into them and squeaking. At this point, La'ab came back. "Drauss! I got Cratus - he says Varrock's under attack!" "Pith!" swore Drauss, then said, "Get Urtur over here as a negotiator. Then get me, the other Prodigies and the entire air force over to Varrock now!" --Fegaxeyl 08:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 19 – Old Friendships The group quickly teleported to Port Khazard. They then dived under and entered the base. Running towards the king’s room, The Assassin shouted, “I demand to see Dargenath!” Guards ran towards him, holding him back, until a priest came over and whispered “No! It is the chosen one! He must not be harmed!” They let him past, and the doors to the throne room opened. They closed, and the Draconic Devil appeared before him. “You wished to see me?” said Dargenath, an impatient frown upon his face. “We need your spear. The Spear of Life.” Said Grim. “We are familiar with each other, aren’t we Dargenath” This was a statement. “I have hidden the staff on the Draconic Plane. You will never find it. Assassin, come here a minute.” The assassin walked over to Dargenath, and he whispered in A’s ear, “Do not trust Death. If he gets his hands on the spear he’ll snap it in half. I have hid the spear in the Cradle of Life, under the SoS. Say you’ve got to find someone’s remains or something. Remember - Do not trust him. He can break a promise” “If he does, he’s punished!” They walked out of the room, and two Dracomancers rushed up to them. Jenifer Smith and Chris Grantly. “We were friends of John” they said. “We wish to join you. ---- Grim was able to teleport straight into the Schepulture of Death. The Assassin walked near the Cradle and whispered, “Dargnath!” A glowing spear then appeared. The Assassin took it in his hands and stroked it. Grim looked at it with immense scorn. See Also